


И с каждым волокном моего бытия (With Every Fibre of My Being)

by Merla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Пальто Шерлока, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Плащ Доктора Стренджа, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Плащ Левитации доктора Стренджа знакомится с Пальто Шерлока Холмса.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Every Fibre of My Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524870) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



> 1\. Волей Автора, в этой вселенной Антея является племянницей миссис Хадсон.  
> 2\. Работа "в процессе", перевод будет по мере появления новых глав в оригинале.  
> 3\. Это работа формата 221Б. То есть в главе по 221 слову и последние должно начинаться на букву Б.  
> 4\. Автор вдохновилась этой картинкой:  
> http://danniclarkart.tumblr.com/post/152574485492/the-hot-new-couple-on-the-scene

– Тётя Марта, пожалуйста, помоги мне!  
  
– Моя дорогая, что случилось?  
  
– Мистер Холмс сейчас проводит очень деликатные переговоры с одним американским джентльменом и…  
  
– Да?  
  
– Я пролила чай на плащ этого джентльмена! И пятно не сходит! Я уже всё перепробовала! – Антея расправила в руках аккуратно свернутое одеяние, показывая тёмное пятно на красной шерсти.  
  
– Я домовладелица, а не прачка! – воскликнула миссис Хадсон.  
  
Темные глаза Антеи округлились.  
  
– Ой, прости, милая моя. Видишь ли, Шерлок только что принёс мне своё прелестное пальто. Похоже, один из его экспериментов прошёл неудачно и… – она махнула рукой на пальто на кресле. – Просто немного странно получить две одинаковые просьбы одну за другой. И я полагаю, тебе это нужно срочно?  
  
– У меня всего два часа. Сейчас я должна вернуться в офис, чтобы забрать кое-какие документы.  
  
– Я почищу его, и когда будет готово, то я пошлю тебе сообщение, хорошо?  
  
– Я знала, что ты сможешь! Сколько моих платьев ты спасла, когда я была маленькой? Спасибо! Ты моя героиня! – Антея поцеловала тётю Марту в щёку и выскочила за дверь.  
  
– Ну ладно, – произнесла миссис Хадсон, устраивая немного вычурный плащ старинного вида рядом с тёмным, элегантным пальто. – Вы двое познакомьтесь, а я пока сделаю себе чашечку чая.  
  
_Приветствую, я – Плащ Левитации._  
  
_**Ты – магия.**_  
  
_Да, а ты?_  
  
_**Наука.**_  
  
_Приветствую тебя, Наука. Рад познакомиться._  
  
_**Нет, наука – не имя. Это моя, ну, скажем, сфера компетенции. Меня зовут Белстаф.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Это просто экстраординарно.**  
  
Что я могу сказать? Я довольно хорош в бою.  
  
**Нет, ну, в смысле, да, вся история просто невероятна, но самое интересное в этом – то, что ты сам выбрал его.**  
  
А, да. Я висел в стеклянной витрине в Нью-Йоркском Святилище в течение долгих лет, ожидая появления подходящего, правильного человека, и когда я увидел его, то сразу понял что он – тот самый.  
  
**Каким образом?**  
  
Он был столь совершенно несовершенен. И в течение первых же секунд с момента нашей встречи, мне стало совершенно очевидно, что он нуждается во мне. Нуждается, чтобы прикрывать ему спину в бою. Нуждается, чтобы оберегать его. Нуждается, чтобы сдерживать его эго.  
  
**А, то есть, у твоего просто нет Джона.**  
  
Чего у него нет?  
  
**Я защищаю своего, заслоняю его от проявлений природы, но не настолько основательно, как ты. У моего есть доктор, бывший солдат. Его зовут Джон. Он прикрывает его спину. Он оберегает его. Он пытается (большую часть времени – безуспешно) сдерживать его эго. Однажды, после того как Джон упал в Темзу, я был обёрнут вокруг него. Это было довольно мило.**  
  
У моего тоже был доктор. Раньше. Она подарила ему часы. Но сейчас… _ – красная шерсть покрылась рябью… – _полагаю, я – его Джон._  
  
_**Это просто экстраординарно.**_  
  
_Ну, теперь ты знаешь мою историю. Как насчёт твоей? Расскажешь?_  
  
**О, ну, моя история несколько отличается. Она про шитьё, петлицы и желание добавить капельку блеска.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Да ну! Чёрт побери?!_  
  
_**Да! О, я помню ножницы, режущие ткань, и штрихи белого мела, и мягкий шум швейной машинки, но это скорее впечатления, а не воспоминания. Моим первым ясным воспоминанием был голос. Это был Он, и Он сказал: «Чёрт побери!»**_  
  
_С чего бы это?_  
  
_**Понимаешь, он уколол себя иголкой. Миссис Хадсон предлагала помощь, но он отказался. Он сказал: «Этому пальто нужно добавить капельку цвета, тогда оно будет просто идеально».**_  
  
_Так что, это он тебя создал?_  
  
_**Нет, ну, да. Большая часть меня была сшита для него в мастерской, но это – эта красная петлица – её он добавил самостоятельно. И вот тогда я, ну, стал собой.**_  
  
_Экстраординарно._  
  
_**Правда?**_  
  
_Конечно, правда. И что, он расследует преступления?_  
  
_**Да, и всякие головоломки. Те, которые он в какой-то степени находит интересными. А когда он этого не делает, то он читает…**_  
  
_О, мой вечно зарывается носом в пыльную книгу. Мне нравится переворачивать для него страницы._  
  
_**Я люблю своему греть ноги. Это помогает ему спокойно заснуть, а так он иногда очень упрям в отношении сна.**_  
  
_Упрямый, да? Мой настолько упрямый, что я вынужден был тащить его в нужном направлении. Для его же собственного блага, заметь!_  
  
– О, ну что за день! Ни минуты покоя, даже газету не почитать. Надеюсь, завтра это всё еще останется новостью.  
  
ХЛОП.  
  
ДИНЬ, ДИНЬ, ДИНЬ.  
  
– Ну же, куда я засунула этот чёртов телефон. Бибикает и бибикает…


	4. Chapter 4

ХЛОП.  
  
Газета приземлилась на стол и приоткрылась.  
  
ДИНЬ ДИНЬ ДИНЬ.  
  
Миссис Хадсон резко обернулась, и поспешно вышла из комнаты, бормоча: «Телефон, где мой телефон?»  
  
 _ **Вот он. Это мой.**  
  
В самом деле?_  
  
Плащ подплыл к столу и расправил страницу газеты.  
  
 _Шерлок Холмс.  
  
 **Да, так его зовут. А это…**  
  
Ты!  
  
 **Да**.  
  
Мне никогда этого не увидеть – моё фото в газете. Ты выглядишь так эффектно!  
  
 **Спасибо**.  
  
Ему ты тоже придаёшь эффектный вид!  
  
 **Это часть работы, не так ли?**  
  
Бывают дни, когда кажется, что в работе нет ничего кроме этого.  
  
 **Мой всегда поднимает воротник. Говорит, что это чтобы избежать фотографов, но на самом деле это просто чтобы выглядеть круто. Как будто острых скул ему недостаточно!**  
  
Ой, не начинай про воротники, а то я добавлю! Мой даже не опускается! Но он полезен, чтобы делать вот так…_ – Плащ пошевелил заострёнными кончиками воротника… _– когда он ведёт себя, или намеревается вести себя как полная задница. О, а ещё это постоянное колыхание и завихрение._  
  
 **О, завихрение! По крайней мере, ты можешь завихряться по собственной воле! Я же вынуждено ждать и молиться и надеяться хоть на малейший порыв ветра, так чтобы я смогло его поймать и вжиииих!**  
  
Ну, боюсь, тут уж ничего не поделать. Какое же триумфальное шествие героя без взвивающегося вокруг него плаща?  
  
 **Верно. Они бы выглядели довольно глупо, если бы мы не завивались вокруг них как под порывами бури**.


	5. Chapter 5

_Знаешь, эта фотография немного зернистая и волосы у него по-другому подстрижены, но…_  
  
Плащ провел своим краем по верхней части фотографии в газете.  
  
_**О, волосы! Знаешь, с ними такая история была!**  
  
Рассказывай.  
  
**Долгое время я провёл в мучениях. Я чувствовал себя как один их тех греческих парней.**  
  
Сизиф? Тантал?  
  
**Именно! Понимаешь, как вся одежда, я чувствителен к запахам, ароматам и тому подобным вещам. И только я успевал притерпеться к тошнотворному букету запахов одного навороченного шампуня и столь же навороченного средства для укладки волос, как Его Величество приходил в крайнее неудовольствие и сменял его на другой навороченный шампунь и другое не менее навороченное средство для укладки волос. И эта чехарда продолжалась, пока я не оказался настолько измотан, что решил положить этому конец.**  
  
Каким образом?  
  
**Я подождал, пока он не нашел сочетание шампуня и средства, которое мне понравится. Затем, всю неделю я каждым своим шовчиком заставлял его выглядеть просто потрясающе. Чистый гламур в действии.**  
  
Кэри Грант?  
  
**Кэри. Чёртов. Грант.**  
  
И?  
  
**И в одну совершенно обычную и непримечательную среду, в одном совершенно обычном и непримечательном такси, мой спаситель, доктор Джон Х. Ватсон пришёл ко мне на помощь сказав: «Шерлок, знаешь, ты выглядишь просто фантастически. Как чёртов супергерой». И Шерлок больше никогда не менял ни шампунь, ни средство для укладки волос**._  
  
Плащ пошёл волнами от смеха.  
  
_Друг мой, тебе не нужна магия, ты уже чистый бриллиант!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ты слишком добр, но прости, я тебя перебил. Закончи мысль.**  
  
О, я собирался сказать, что хоть тут и другая прическа, но вот лицо поразительно похоже._ – Плащ отлетел от стола. – _Тут есть где-нибудь ручка?_  
  
 _ **Посмотри в том ящике.**_  
  
Плащ вернулся к столу, обернув свой красный краешек вокруг найденного инструмента, и принялся чиркать по фотографии в газете.  
  
 _Вот. Если к твоему добавить немного гораздо-более-ухаживаемой-чем-любое-деревце-Бонсай бородки, то получится вылитый мой. Перед тобой доктор Стивен Стрэндж._  
  
Плащ отодвинулся в сторону.  
  
 _ **Ух ты. Ты прав. Невероятное сходство. Знаешь, говорят, что у каждого есть двойник.**  
  
У тебя тоже есть?  
  
 **Нет, меня решили больше не производить. Совсем.** *  
  
Я тоже единственный в своём роде. А эти двое не могут оказаться… тайными близнецами?  
  
 **Мой говорит, что это никогда не близнецы, но что он знает? У него есть старший брат, которого зовут Майкрофт. И ходят слухи, что у них был третий брат, но о нём никто никогда не упоминает.**  
  
Боже мой! Это было бы… ну, чересчур…  
  
 **Кроме того, если твой и мой окажутся братьями, то мы с тобой в каком-то портновском смысле окажемся…** _  
  
Плащ пошёл рябью.   
  
_Подожди, ты сказал, Шерлок Холмс?_  
  
 **Да**.  
  
О, ну тогда всё в порядке. Стивен сейчас как раз на встрече с Майкрофтом Холмсом! И я могу засвидетельствовать, что пока меня оттуда не унесли, они разговаривали совсем не как давно разлучённые братья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это действительно так. "Белстаф" больше не производят эту модель пальто. Есть какая-то "обновлённая" версия, но на мой взгляд, она совершенно ужасна.


	7. Chapter 7

_Знаешь, я немногое успел услышать  из разговора, но Стивен здесь для того,  чтобы обсудить восстановление Лондонского Храма. Вместе с Храмами Нью Йорка и Гонконга, они образуют своего рода оберегающий щит против разнообразных угроз и опасностей._

**_О, это звучит похоже на Майкрофта. Он рыцарь плаща и кинжала в упаковке с Севил Роу. Но…_ **

_Да?_

_**Он захочет что-то взамен, и если мы заметили сходство, то и он заметит. Интересно, что он задумал? Так или иначе, это будет включать в себя Шерлока.** _

_Я полагаю, мы это узнаем. О, вот она идёт._

Плащ быстро сложил газету и плюхнулся обратно на кресло.

– …О, Мари, это чудесно. Да, сейчас включаю, – мелодия наполнила комнату. – Второй кларнетист? О, да, я могу расслышать пару деревянных духовых инструмента. Передай ему мои поздравления. Музыкальный талант действительно передаётся у вас в семье. Ох, проклятье, этот плащ. Что? Нет, у меня есть ещё минутка. Теперь скажи мне…

Миссис Хадсон вышла из комнаты как только закончилась песня, и хрипловатый голос произнёс: «А сейчас песня для всех вас, Спящие Красавицы».

_Эм, Белстаф?_

**_Да?_ **

_Не хотел бы ты потанцевать?_

_**Ой. Я?** _

_Ты не танцуешь? Не умеешь? Не любишь?_

_**Ох, ну, Шерлок любит танцевать. На самом деле, он живёт в надежде что представится случай показать как хорошо он танцует, но сказать по правде, он никогда не танцевал, будучи одетым в меня, но… Ты хочешь со мной танец? Бальный?** _


	8. Chapter 8

Радио зачирикало.  


“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”

  
  
_Давай_ , – Плащ развернул свои полы и завис в воздухе. – _Я не дам тебе упасть._  
  
_**Ох, да не в этом дело…**_  


“I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”

  
  
Плащ метнулся к двери и обратно.  
  
_У нас есть время._  
  
_**Что же, полагаю, никто не может висеть в шкафу или на спинке стула вечно.**_  
  
_Всего лишь моё скромное мнение, но я думаю, что ты предназначен быть в движении._  


“Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.”

  
  
_**Но у меня тут пятно.**_  
  
_У нас у всех есть пятна. Просто некоторые скрыты чуть лучше, чем другие. Так что скажешь на моё предложение, Спящая Красавица?_  
  
_**Я скажу – да!**_  
  
_Держись._  
  
_Плащ поднял Пальто в воздух, и они оба начали вальсировать по комнате, сплетясь друг с другом._  


“But if I know you, I know what you'll do.”

  
  
_**Это просто потрясающе.**_  
  
_Ты правда так думаешь?_  
  
_**Да, необыкновенно, совершенно удивительно** …_  
  
_Обычно, предметы одежды говорят не так._  
  
_**А что они обычно говорят?**_  
  
_Не знаю. Никогда такого раньше не делал. А теперь – делаем дип.*_  


“You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”**

  
  
_**Привет, Очаровашка!**_  
  
\- О БОЖЕ МОЙ!  
  
Оба, и красное, и черное одеяние из шерсти упали на пол одной кучей.  
  
_Черт, это же…_  
  
_**Вот, блин!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дип - это движение в танце, когда партнёр наклоняет партнёршу к полу спиной вперёд. Собственно, на картинке именно он и есть.  
> http://danniclarkart.tumblr.com/post/152574485492/the-hot-new-couple-on-the-scene
> 
> ** Слова из песни "Once Upon a Dream" из мультика "Спящая Красавица"  
> (Для фильма "Малифисента" эту песню перепела Лана Дель Рей и при тех же словах получилась не песенка о мечтаниях о любви, а жутик про нездоровую обсессию и фиксацию.)  
> Но у нас песенка из мультика.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXbHShUnwxY


	9. Chapter 9

\- В это никто не поверит. Скажут, что я перепила джина. Снова.

Миссис Хадсон склонилась над ворохом красной и чёрной шерстяной ткани. Затем она сгребла Пальто и Плащ в охапку и бесцеремонно кинула их на стол.

– Итак, мистер Высокий, Темноволосый и Шерстистый*, ты будешь первым.

Она внимательно изучила пальто.

– Только рукав, –  она понюхала жирное пятно и потёрла его пальцем. – Каким же маслом тут капнули: животным, растительным или минеральным?

**_Несколько неловко иметь зрителей при такой процедуре._ **

_Если бы я мог отвести взгляд, то я бы так и сделал._

– Для начала, попробуем содовую воду.

**_Это щекотно._ **

– Не работает. Что ещё у нас есть в арсенале? Белый уксус.

 _ **Ой**_.

– Не работает. Давай попробуем аммиак.

_**ОЙ!** _

– И это не работает. Может, ацетон?

**_О, нет!_ **

– Это уже вызов. Давай попробуем соль и кипяток.

**_Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу выдержать! Уяй!_ **

– Остался последний вариант.

_Что бы это ни было, мне это уже не нравится._

Миссис Хадсон принесла тяжелую щётку со стальной щетиной.

– Грубая сила.

**_Помоги мне!_ **

Плащ резко взлетел и завис между миссис Хадсон и Пальто. В одно мгновение запятнанный рукав был обнят и пошоркан уголками красного шерстяного полотна, а в другое – отпущен и без всяких следов пятна на нём.

Плащ рухнул мятой кучей обратно на стол. Миссис Хадсон подбоченилась и поцокала языком.

– Вовремя. Позволять своему другу пройти через всё это, с твоей стороны было просто бессовестно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mister Tall, Dark, and Woolly  
> Миссис Хадсон переделала известную фразу Tall dark and handsome stranger (Высокий темноволосый и прекрасный незнакомец) - распространённый типаж в романтических книгах и фильмах.  
> Если на то пошло, Шерлок идеально отвечает описанию. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Миссис Хадсон подняла и расправила Плащ.

– Представить не могу что ты там задумал, мистер Левитация, но я совершенно уверена, что кто-то столь умный как моя племянница, смог бы убрать следы от, –  она понюхала пятно, –  чая Blue Himalaya, непальский весенний сбор, не так ли? если бы только магия не удерживала его на месте.

_Кто эта женщина?!_

**_Она – домовладелица!_ **

_Она нечто гораздо большее, чем это!_

**_Я уже начинаю это понимать. Ты себя нарочно испачкал?_ **

_Это была всего лишь проказа. В последнее время я висел либо на плечах у Стивена, либо в шкафу. Это было так скучно. Я всего лишь хотел хоть раз быть главным героем рассказа, а не просто аксессуаром. Я не знал, что в итоге выйдет, и это было частью привлекательности всей идеи. И это сработало, и даже лучше, чем в самых моих смелых мечтах! Я встретил тебя._

**_Так тебя зовут «Мистер Левитация»?_ **

_Она так пошутила. Я – Плащ Левитации. Леви, если захочешь…_

**_Захочу. Спасибо за то, что убрал пятно, Леви. Как думаешь, она может нас слышать?_ **

_Нет, но не думаю, что даже без этого она много упускает._

– Почисти себя, мистер, – строго сказала миссис Хадсон. –  Я не позволю, чтобы у моей дорогой девочки были из-за тебя проблемы. У тебя есть пять минут, и ни секундой больше, чтобы попрощаться со своим новым другом. После этого я звоню, и ты возвращаешься обратно, не поднимая бучи.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“…some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger, you may see a stranger…”*

Они парили в воздухе, соприкасаясь воротниками, покачиваясь под звуки мелодии.

 _ **Было очень мило с её стороны оставить радио включённым, чтобы мы смогли ещё немного потанцевать**_.

_Я никогда больше не буду недооценивать домовладелиц, но, говорят, потомки Энитхармона Ткача** были многочисленны и легендарны. Возможно, миссис Хадсон одна из них._

  ** _Это объясняет, почему за её кружевные салфеточки платят такую цену на Рождественской ярмарке._ **

Плащ закружил их с Пальто на месте, так что их полы развевались и не поспевали за ними. Затем они  вновь завальсировали по всей комнате.

 “…some enchanted evening, when you find your true love…”

**_Леви, я…_ **

_Я тоже._

Когда песня закончилась, Плащ бережно и нежно опустил Пальто на стол.

  _ **Может быть, планы и интриги Майкрофта однажды сведут твоего и моего вместе.** _

_Стивен говорит, что вселенная ленива. Что до меня – я предпочитаю подстраховаться._

Плащ исчез.

_**Где ты?** _

_Ванная, или туалет, кажется, вы так это называете._

_**Что ты ищешь?** _

_Ага!_

Плащ вновь появился на столе.

_Наверно, теперь нам стоит попрощаться. Белстаф, мне было очень приятно…_

**_Я не понимаю. Зачем?.._ **

ТУК-ТУК!

**_Что ты делаешь?!_ **

_ААРРРХХ_!

**_ЛЕВИ!_ **

Плащ рухнул на пол.

– Что это? Щипчики? О, боже мой. Ну давай, глупая ты тряпка. Время вышло.

_…но…_

– Не беспокойся, я их уже убрала. Ты у нас сражен любовью, не так ли?

_**До свидания, Леви!** _

 … _бывай_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Быть может, в один чудесный вечер ты встретишь незнакомца, ты встретишь незнакомца..." - Песня из мюзикла South Pacific (Юг Тихого океана). Есть много версий, прослушав все, даю ссылку на самую понравившуюся.  
> https://youtu.be/4pqRl2GH_uc
> 
> ** Enitharmon the Weaver - существо из другого измерения, которое в комиксах про доктора Стрэнджа чинило Плащ Левитации. Ну, у него ещё много способностей. Ему что нити шерсти, что нити судьбы...


	12. Chapter 12

– Не беспокойся, милый. Твой друг в порядке. К этому моменту он уже регенерировал потерю.

**_Регенерировал?_ **

– Дай-ка я найду свою особую иголку. Я имею в виду, это же не носки штопать, не так ли? А вот и она.

В одной руке миссис Хадсон держала серебряную иголку, а в другой две нити: одну красную и одну золотую.

– Давай-ка начнём с того, что попроще, – она взяла красную нить. – Эту мы спрячем у тебя в петлице. Она даст тебе маленькую, очень маленькую частицу могущества твоего друга. Вот так, теперь ты сможешь немного двигаться по своей воле. Больше не придётся ждать сквозняка, чтобы завихриться.

**_Я смогу двигаться?! По своей воле?!_ **

– Советую тебе исследовать новообретённые способности, когда Шерлок занят чем-то другим и погружён в это по уши.  

**_Да, да, я это понимаю._ **

Когда миссис Хадсон закончила, она сделала узелок и откусила лишнюю часть нити.

**_Ой!_ **

– Извини, милый, ножницы тут не сработали бы. Так, теперь вот эта, – она вытянула золотую нить. – Её мы спрячем в середине шва, под прокладкой. Красная нить совершенно обычна для плащей такого рода, а вот эта нить принадлежит только твоему другу. И если не ошибаюсь, это значит, что ты сможешь разговаривать со своим милым другом, или, возможно, даже призывать его.  

**_О, Леви, это значит, что наша история на самом деле ещё не закончилась!_ **

_Ни малейшего шанса на это, Белстаф. Клянусь каждым волокном моего бытия!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сожалению, на этом всё. Хотя, по словам автора, она не обещает, но и не исключает того, что у истории когда-нибудь появится продолжение.


	13. Рождество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор выложила главу на Рождество, а я это пропустила. Раскаиваюсь и искупаю вину.

_Белстаф!_

**_леви_ **

_Я прошу прощения. Мы договаривались встретиться на Рождество, но мы со Стивеном застряли в другом измерении намного дольше, чем предполагалось._

**_все в порядке, правда_ **

_Быть может, если у тебя нет планов, мы сможем встретиться на Новый Год?_

**_звучит неплохо_ **

_Стивен какое-то время проведёт в городе. Лондонский Храм ещё восстанавливать и восстанавливать._

**_повезло нам_ **

_Идут последние минуты Рождества, чем ты и твой детектив занимаетесь? Зависаете в квартире?_

**_в данный момент мы свисаем с Лондонского моста_ **

_Что?!_

**_ну, было расследование, потом погоня, и он не туда поставил ногу…_ **

_Мы со Стивеном сейчас будем!_

**_леви, всё в порядке. тут под мостом, в лодках, джон и детектив-инспектор по имени лестрад. и к нам летит вертолёт. он пытался залезть сам. дважды._ **

_Но, Белстаф, тебе не обязательно дожидаться помощи._

**_не обязательно?_ **

_В тебе теперь есть красная нить. С ней ты можешь летать! Ну, зависать и планировать на короткие расстояния._

**_я думал это скорее для выпендривания._ **

_Друг мой, выпендривание – это одно, а спасение своих швов – это совсем другое!_

**_я почти не практиковался. шерлок был так занят._ **

_Белстаф, ты можешь! Покажи им, из чего ты сшит!_

**_хорошо. пробую._ **

**_УУУУХ!_ **

**_Это так весело! Отсюда потрясающий вид. Ох, Шерлок от шока потерял дар речи. А вместе с ним Джон и половина Скотланд Ярда._ **

**_У МЕНЯ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ!_ **

_Я знал, что ты справишься. Прекрасная работа!_

**_Счастливого Рождества, Леви!_ **

_Счастливого Рождества, Белстаф!_


	14. Новый Год.

**_Леви, с Новым Годом тоже ничего не получится._ **

_Нет! Я только что запихал Стивена в библиотеку. Он работает над каким-то древним заклятием, и его не заботит даже какой сейчас век на дворе, не то что какой день. Скоро начнётся фейерверк. Смотри, ночь такая ясная. Вид с крыши будет просто потрясающим! Я думал, что дело уже раскрыто._

**_Раскрыто. Это было длинное, сложное расследование. И теперь Шерлок и Джон празднуют его окончание._ **

_Замечательно! Тогда они не заметят, если ты уйдёшь._

**_Они празднуют. На лестнице. На мне._ **

_Ох. Прямо на тебе?_

_**Да**._

_Хмм. Ну, им просто придётся переместиться куда-нибудь._

**_И что тогда? Я вылечу через дверь? ОЙ! Мне пора бежать!_ **

_Белстаф!_

_Белстаф?_

***

– Простите, миссис Хадсон.

– Полагаю, тут у нас пятно, – произнесла она, выдергивая пальто из рук Шерлока.

– Спасибо, – сказал Шерлок, и они с Джоном поспешили подняться по лестнице.

***

 – Ну хорошо, – сказала она, надевая на себя пальто. – У нас еще осталось время для волшебства Деда Мороза*.

**_ЛЕВИ! МЫ УЖЕ В ПУТИ!_ **

_УРААА! Подожди, что значит, «мы»?_

***

 – Иди, поздоровайся со своим другом, но лучше бы вам вернуться. На крыше очень холодно.

**_Леви!_ **

_Белстаф! У тебя получилось! Я так по тебе скучал!_

**_Я тоже по тебе скучал._ **

БАБАХ!

**_Леви, это единственное место, где я хотел бы сейчас оказаться._ **

_Я тоже._

Леви взял Белстаф за рукав, и они смотрели, как небо раскрашивают краски фейерверка.

БАБАХ!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор упомянула Мери Поппинс.  
> С Новым Годом!


End file.
